Crimson
by Aile d'Argent
Summary: Je vois encore ses mains tremblotantes griffonner sur ces pages jaunies, leur confiant leurs secrets les plus intimes. Il est bien ironique que ce soit moi, Draco Malfoy, qui ait eu le privilège de connaître ses derniers mots. Harry Potter. De son emprisonnement jusqu'à sa mort à travers les pages de son journal. Ou comment un prisonnier est tombé sous le charme de son bourreau.
1. Prologue

_Après plusieurs années passées sur ce site… J'ai décidé de me mettre à l'écriture à mon tour. C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent. Et comme vous allez peut-être le découvrir, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Disclamer :_ L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

_Pairing :_ onesided Harry Potter x Tom Riddle

_Summary : _C'est étrange. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de mélancolie, alors que je laisse mes mains parcourir la couverture en cuire, abimée par l'usage. Je vois encore ses mains tremblotantes griffonner sur ces pages jaunies, leur confiants ses secrets les plus intimes. Il est bien ironique que ce soit moi, Draco Malfoy, qui ait eut le privilège de connaitre ses derniers mots. La vie d'Harry Potter… Le Golden boy, le survivant, l'élu. De son emprisonnement jusqu'à sa mort à travers les pages de son journal. Ou comment un prisonnier est tombé sous le charme de son bourreau. Onesided HP/TMR

_Warning :_ Slash (homophobes s'abstenir)… Je déconseille cette fanfiction à toute personne dépressive.

Ceci est un UA, prenant place quelques années après le 6 ème tome. Aucune notion des Deathly hallows.

Tout le récit se fera du point de vu de Draco Malfoy.

.

.

**Prologue**

Je dus faire preuve de toute ma maitrise de moi-même pour m'empêcher de grimacer face à ça. Disons qu'après avoir assister à autant d'horreur durant la seconde guerre, on pourrait penser que je n'y prendrais plus garde. Il l'avait bien fallu. Surtout lorsque nous sommes au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir été un saint. Mais toute tolérance humaine a ses limites. Toute, même celle d'un mangemort de mon calibre. Je déglutis, tout en redressant légèrement le menton pour masquer mon dégout et réprime presque un haut le cœur à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde de chaire brulée qui flotte dans l'air. Et lentement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'engager dans les couloirs sinueux des donjons de Hogwarts.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la pénombre. Je ne voudrais pas, par mégarde, m'aplatir très élégamment sur le sol parce que ma vue me fait défaut. C'est fou la quantité de poussière et de crasse qu'on peut trouver dans un endroit comme celui-là… Sans parler de ceux qui nous fixent… Avec des yeux larmoyant. Certain en s'agrippant à leurs barreaux. D'autres en gisant sur le sol. La faible lueur des chandeliers leur donne une apparence encore plus misérable. Je détourne le regard. Ce ne sont que des traitres à leurs sangs et à notre cause. Ils ne méritent pas ma sollicitude. Je me le répète, inlassablement, alors que leurs pleurs et leurs murmures résonnent à mes oreilles comme une litanie.

Enfin j'arrive à destination. Le trajet m'avait parut interminable. D'ailleurs, sa cellule est la mieux gardée. Rien d'étonnant.

Je ne pus décrire le sentiment qui m'ébranla alors que je détaillai celui que j'ai autrefois considéré comme ma Némésis. Le Golden Boy, le survivant… L'élu. Et à qui le qualificatif d'épave conviendrait mieux après ces 3 mois passés dans cette cellule. Mais s'il souffrait de sa réclusion, sa posture n'en laissait rien paraître.

Il était assis, droit, sur son lit. C'était l'unique meuble de la pièce. Sa jambe droite était repliée sur son martelât miteux et son coude prenait appui nonchalamment sur son genou. Son autre main enserrait le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou et ses doigts en redessinaient le pourtour en un geste machinal. Ses épaules étaient détendues. Il me parut impérial… fier. Et je ressentis une pointe de respect à son égard à cette constatation. Mais malgré son apparente arrogance et son dédain envers ses geôliers, je perçu une certaine fragilité dans ses mouvements. Cet emprisonnement l'avait affaiblit physiquement et mentalement. Un paradoxe.

Son corps semblait d'autant plus frêle que ses habits étaient trop larges pour sa personne. Sous ses manches, je devinais des bras chétifs. Mais la pâleur de son teint et sa chevelure noire ternie par la poussière rehaussait la vivacité de ses prunelles. Et je fus saisit quand son regard, d'un vert si vif qu'il me fit penser à la couleur du sortilège de la mort, croisa le mien. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Je crus y discerner de la surprise, de la colère, de la haine... Mais cela fut si rapide que je le mis sous le compte de mon imagination. Je pris la parole d'une voix mesurée.

« Potter. »

Le silence qui suivit ce seul mot me parut presque insupportable.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à répondre quand on te parles ? »

A croire qu'il faisait tout me mettre hors de moi. Comment pouvais-je garder mon calme alors que de le voir, là, m'ignorant superbement, suffisait à me faire perdre tout mes moyens ?

« Potter ! »

Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait conscience de ma présence si ce n'est ce soupir d'agacement.

« J'ai demandé à voir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Pas un sous fifre. »

Comment osait-t-il. Il était emprisonné et se permettait de me congédier de la sorte. J'allai rétorquer quand je perçus un vif scintillement dans l'air. J'attrapai l'objet envoyé en l'air par réflexe. Sans doute à cause de ma condition d'attrapeur. Et je reconnus à l'instant le médaillon entre mes doigts. Celui là même qu'il portait autour du cou quelques minutes auparavant. Mes ongles tremblants retracèrent avec lenteur le motif en forme de S.

« Apporte le lui. Et dis lui que j'ai besoin de lui parler .»

Je me mordis les joues puis acquiesçai. Puis, je pivotai sur mes talon et m'éloignai de lui, sans me retourner. J'ignorai à ce moment là que c'était la dernière fois que je le revoyais vivant. Ni que je trouverai son journal par mégarde quelques jours après son exécution.

.

.

Pour tout avouer, j'ai été surpris de voir un objet non identifié dans sa cellule, à cet instant, vide de tout occupant. Je me suis approché et me suis penché légèrement pour pouvoir l'identifier.

J'eus du mal à le distinguer dans la pénombre. Mmm… A première vu, j'aurais dis que c'était un livre. Enfin plutôt un carnet vu ses dimensions. Je vérifiai rapidement s'il n'était pas ensorcelé (on ne sait jamais) avant de m'y intéresser avec un peu plus d'attention.

Le carnet était poussiéreux et en assez mauvais état. Enfin, 'assez mauvais état' un euphémisme. Il tombait en lambeaux! Je passai tranquillement ma main sur la couverture en cuir. Elle se détachait par endroits; des feuilles jaunies s'échappèrent de la reliure et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol lorsque je saisis l'ouvrage plus fermement.

Il n'avait rien de particulier.

Je l'aurais même jeté si un détail ne m'avait pas frappé. Deux mots gribouillés dans un coin. Semblables à des pattes de mouches et sans doute écrites par des mains tremblotantes. Je vous l'accorde, à cela, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Non, c'est _son_ nom en bas de la première page qui avait piqué ma curiosité.

_Harry James Potter_. Le survivant. Celui dont le nom a été bannis de la plupart des livres d'histoires depuis sa capture et qui est devenu aujourd'hui synonyme de déchéance. Bref, celui-dont-on-ne prononce-plus-le-nom sous peine d'être regardé avec suspicion.

Je l'ouvre. Mon regard survole les premières phrases tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement. Ce livre est le journal qu'il semble avoir tenu du début de son emprisonnement jusqu'à sa mise à mort. Soudain, je sentis des sueurs froides lorsque je réalisa la valeur de ce que je tenais entre mes mains.

J'étais sûr sur que mon seigneur aurait… aimé que je le lui remette. Mais égoïstement, sans doute parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de connaitre les secrets les plus intimes de ma Némésis, je décidai de l'emmener dans mes appartements avant d'entamer ma lecture.

.

.

_A suivre_


	2. Le commencement

Après plusieurs années passées sur ce site… J'ai décidé de me mettre à l'écriture à mon tour. C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent. Et comme vous allez peut-être le découvrir, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort.

.

.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

Pairing : onesided Harry Potter x Tom Riddle

Summary : C'est étrange. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de mélancolie, alors que je laisse mes mains parcourir la couverture en cuire, abimée par l'usage. Je vois encore ses mains tremblotantes griffonner sur ces pages jaunies, leur confiants ses secrets les plus intimes. Il est bien ironique que ce soit moi, Draco Malfoy, qui ait eut le privilège de connaitre ses derniers mots. La vie d'Harry Potter… Le Golden boy, le survivant, l'élu. De son emprisonnement jusqu'à sa mort à travers les pages de son journal. Ou comment un prisonnier est tombé sous le charme de son bourreau. Onesided HP/TMR

Warning : Slash (homophobes s'abstenir)… Je déconseille cette fanfiction à toute personne dépressive.

Ceci est un UA, prenant place quelques années après le 6 ème tome. Aucune notion des Deathly hallows.

Tout le récit se fera du point de vu de Draco Malfoy.

.

.

1er jour d'emprisonnement

La bataille finale, ou bataille de Hogwars s'est dérouler comme dans un rêve. Enfin un cauchemar.

Lors d'un combat, on se bat pour tuer l'autre. Les corps tombent. Et la terre s'abreuve du sang versé. On se bat pour ne pas se faire tuer: ami ou ennemi, lors d'une bataille, on n'y fait plus attention. Seul compte sa propre survie.

Oui on a perdu. Et alors ? Dans une guerre, il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant. Je ne vous apprends rien non ?

J'imagine qu'ils doivent me considérer comme un trésors de guerre. Un trophée vivant ou une preuve de la supériorité des sang-purs sur les né-modus.

Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie, là, en train de me faire conduire vers euh.. les donjons. De ce qui fut autrefois, Hogwards, école de magie.

Juste une chose… Depuis quand Voldemort s'est il fait pousser un visage?

.

.

3ème jour

Je dois quand même avouer que c'est humiliant de se faire enchainer/marqué comme un vulgaire animal. Dans un autre contexte, je ne serais pas contre l'utilisation de chaines et de fouet. Hum. Là n'est pas la question.

Manque de luminosité. Au moins, cet endroit n'est pas trop humide.

Il caille ici. Je regrette que ma chemise n'a pas survécu à la bataille.

…

Vu l'état de la pièce, je pourrais supposer que cela fait un moment que cet endroit n'a pas été nettoyer. Pétunia piquerait une crise.

Pff… Voldemort, héritier de Slytherin, mage noir en puissance. Aucun respect pour sa Némésis, vraiment! Il aurait pu au moins m'enfermer dans une cellule euh… propre.

J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer mon séjour dans les cachots de tonton Voldy.

Quand on parle du loup…

.

.

Cher journal, cela fait déjà un semaine..

Grrrrr

Il vient me narguer en plus. Je vois que ma situation l'amuse.

Nous avons juste échangé quelques banalités jusqu'à que la situation dérape un peu. Son nom l'insupporte apparemment. Quel dommage.

J'aime le taquiner. J'apprécie moins me faire torturer. Un Endoloris passe encore mais plus…

Oui, il est vrai que je suis prisonnier et que je n'ai pas accès à ma magie. MAIS j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ? sans joutes verbales, la vie serait bien monotone. Et puis je m'ennuie. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis retenue prisonnier déjà ? une semaine ? Sans doute, à en juger par le nombre de mes repas.

Je me demande comment vont Ron et Hermione. Il ont certes, dû mal le prendre. Le fait que je me suis vendu pour les libérer. Fin moi et mon complexe de héro.

Le seul bon côté à ma situation est que mon… Bourreau est plaisant à regarder bien qu'il soit assez susceptible.

.

.

Cher journal

Ah, le paisir de s'étirer. Je me dégourdirais bien les jambes. Mais il semblerait que ce soit un luxe ici. Enfin, je suppose que je devrais m'y faire.

Les gardes ne sont pas de bons interlocuteurs. Si au moins ils pouvaient répondre, au lieu de me fixer avec leur air impassible.

Voldemort m'a encore rendu visite aujourd'hui. Cela m'a distrait, un peu.

.

.

Cher journal, 

Des fois, j'aurais aimé que tout cela soit un rêve, et que je me réveille le lendemain matin en me disant que je vais me battre pour vivre de jours meilleurs.

On m'a encore servi une espèce de bouillie. Ou est-ce de a purée ? Le goût me parait si fade. Dénudé de saveur.

Le garde m'a encore regardé dans le blanc des yeux avant de me servir. Pas de réaction, rien. Mais oh miracle, alors qu'il repartait, un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier est tombé de sa poche. Que je me suis empressé de ramasser.

J'ai eu du mal à déchiffrer les lettres dans cette obscurité ambiante. Mais au moins, cela me permettait de savoir. De savoir que ce monde se reconstruisait alors que moi, j'étais derrière les barreaux. Peut-être que mon sacrifice n'a pas été vain ?

C'est avec cette pensée douce et réconfortante, mais pourtant si amère que je me suis endormie cette nuit là dans ma cellule, sans avoir touché mon repas qui gisait par terre. L'odeur de l'urine, la sueur et des restes à moitié décomposé ne me gênait même plus.

.

.

Je refermais l'ouvrage le temps de fumer une cigarette. J'étais bien heureux de ne pas être un opposant au régime. Même si, je devais l'avouer, Potter avec un certain cran qui fait honneur à sa maison.

.

.

_A suivre_


End file.
